General (ON HAITUS)
by ArrowOfTheMoonlark
Summary: General Annabeth Chase has been running from the past all her life. She became the General of Minerva Facilities, a group that has taken over half New York. But when Annabeth finally comes face to face with her past, will she keep running? Or will she finally become the thing she hates the most? (Rated T because Im paranoid XD)*I do not own image*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own PJO. Uncle Rick Troll Riordan owns the characters. I only own the plot. XD**

**General**

Lieutenant McLean walked confidently through the metal halls. A plastic clipboard was tucked in her arms. Her usually bright and kaleidoscopic eyes were full of determination, and her cherry red lips were pulled into a tight line. She passed through the metal walls without so much as a glance at the other doors in the facility.

She rounded a corner and knocked on a metal door.

"Come in," a feminine voice called from inside. The Lieutenant walked in and closed the door softly behind her.

"Ah, Lieutenant. Welcome. How may I help you?" a girl behind a desk in the center of the room asked. Her golden curls were tied up into a tight ponytail at the top of her head, save for a few that escaped to the front of her face. Her stormy grey eyes scanned Lieutenant McLean, taking in her stiff posture, the dart of her eyes, the shift of her weight, the twitch of her fingers. She observed everything. Calculated everything.

"C'mon Chase. Drop the formalities. Can't a friend just come by to give a friendly hello?" the Lieutenant asked, cocking her head to the side, trying to relax.

"The world isn't friendly, Piper, and you know it." The girl gave her a pointed look.

"Yeah yeah I know all about 'watch your back' and 'nothing in this world is free' and blah blah blah," Piper said, holding up her hand like a puppet, and moving it like a person talking. She walked over and took a seat in front of the desk. She leaned back, trying to look casual, despite rubbing her lips together, entwining her fingers, and avoiding eye contact.

She's hiding something.

"Is something wrong, Piper?" the girl asked.

"Well," Piper said slowly, staring at the desk like it held the secrets of the universe, "I have good news, bad news, and weird news." She glanced up to see the reaction of the girl.

"Then… let's start with the good news first."

"We were able to acquire hostages. Our scouts captured a group of enemies hiding nearby. We were able to have them all moved to separate rooms, though they put up a good fight."

The girl across from her raised her eyebrows.

"That's the bad news, General. One of them took out half of our scouts, and they are in critical condition. However, Reyna was able to subdue him." Piper smiled cheekily. "That girl can really kick butt."

The General wanted to crack a smile, but her mind was stuck on another fact.

"Who is he?" she asked. A crease formed between her eyebrows, and her lips were turned in a frown. This man would need to be interrogated using...necessary means if he was able to take out half of her scouts, and if he was stubborn. Most men are.

Piper grimaced. "And that's the weird news." She heaved a heavy sigh and stared at the ceiling as if to say, "_Why me?_". Piper looked straight into the Generals grey eyes. A frown painted her face. She picked up the clipboard and flipped a few pages.

"Annabeth," she said slowly, staring at the paper. If it were anyone else, the General would have immediately attacked them for using her first name. But this was Piper. Sweet, snarky, overprotective Piper.

Annabeth did stiffen though. Piper only used her first name if it was serious.

Piper slid the clipboard across the desk. "It's him." Piper watched Annabeth's reaction. First there was confusion. Then she looked at the paper and realization struck her. Next came horror, disgust, and hatred. She carefully picked up the clipboard and skimmed through the information. And there, right there in bold letters underneath a picture of his raven black hair, sea green eyes, and his scowling face was the Annabeth had hoped to never see or hear again:

**Perseus Jackson**

* * *

**AN: Heyyyy everybody! If you don't know me, my name's Arrow! This is my very first fanfic(originally I was just going to be a reader but then i got this big old BURST of inspiration, and i was like 'eh, what the heck?' So here we are!)**

**I really hope y'all enjoyed the first chapter, and if I get some reviews, then I'll keep going with the story; SO PLEASE REVIEW! If you guys have any constructive criticism, please give it to me! I love hearing how I can be better! **

**Also here's the update schedule: I'm probably not going to be able to update every week because(sadly) I have a life that contains school and theater and youth and alllllll the many boring things. So I'll try to update AT LEAST once a month. If I finish sooner, then I will totally post it!**

**Thank you so much for reading, AND MAKE SURE TO REVIEW! ;D**

**-ArrowOfTheMoonlark **


	2. Chapter 2

***strangled gasp from the audience***

**YES! DO NOT BE FOOLED! THIS IS A NEW CHAPTER! I know its only been like two days, but i was bored so… yeah.**

**By the way, whenever a chapter is in all italics, that means it's a flashback from Annabeth or Percy. Just wanted to make that clear before we begin. **

**AND NOW...ONTO THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

"_Scaredy Cat!" Percy taunted below. _

"_I'm not a Scaredy Cat!" Annabeth protested, as she glanced nervously at the lake below her. _

_She was standing on a platform over a lake, clutching tightly to the frayed rope that Percy had taken to jump in._

_Fly in was more like it._

_Annabeth was staying at a month-long summer camp that her mother had sent her to- Camp Half-Blood. Percy just happened to notice the nervous blonde sitting in the corner of the mess hall during lunch. He had waltzed over with his charismatic smirk and introduced himself, and they became instant best friends. _

_Now, Percy was trying to get Annabeth to jump into the murky lake. _

_Hint: It hadn't worked. He had tried everything; bribing, asking nicely, encouraging, chanting. _

_Nothing worked. Annabeth refused to jump in. _

_So he tried instigating, taunting, embarrassing, and teasing. _

_That might have worked too well. _

"_I guess this just proves my theory then!" he said loudly. It got the attention of the other kids behind Annabeth._

_Annabeth scowled. "What theory?"_

_He grinned mischievously. "Blondes don't jump into water unless it's clear, and if there's a mirror at the bottom." _

_Annabeth scowled even deeper, and her cheeks flamed. A couple kids behind Annabeth laughed and giggled. _

_That was it._

_SPLASH!_

_Annabeth tackled Percy in the lake. They came up gasping and continued to wrestle, splashing each other with water and pushing each other under, all the while laughing stupidly and getting water in their nose and eyes. Eventually others joined them and a chicken war started. Annabeth got on top of a girl named Piper, her bunk-mate from her cabin with kaleidoscope eyes and a bubbly personality. Percy got on top of a dude called Leo, a scrawny but healthy boy with an impish grin, and they proceeded to have the best chicken war ever. They fought for a while, until Annabeth and Piper finally claimed a victory by going with the Distract-And-Attack strategy._

_Later that night, after everyone had dried off, showered, and clothed, they proceeded to make s'mores and sing camp-fire songs. Percy and Annabeth sat next to each other and huddled under the blanket, laughing at the mess they made with the s'mores. _

_Annabeth was whining about him getting marshmallow in her hair, and he was smearing all the chocolate on his face. Although they were only ten at the time, she thought he was absolutely adorable. He shuffled closer to her and rested his head on her shoulder. She tensed. Nobody, not even her own mother had shown this much affection toward her. But then she relaxed and placed her head comfortably on top of his. _

_This was nice. _

**AN: **

**Hey guys! **

**OMG I GOT THREE FOLLOWS, TWO FAVORITES AND TWO REVIEWS! **

***does insane happy dance that involves a skyscraper, a trampoline, and a lot of twerking***

**Y'know I'm like kinda disappointed at the same time. I mean, two reviews? Surely that has to be more of you that read this! BUT THANKYOUTHANKYOUUUUU percyjacksonfanfreak, and I Am Definitely Jeff Bridges for reviewing, and others who have followed and favorited!**

**Welp i know that this probably wasn't the best chapter...I keep reading it over and cringe internally every time. I know that this is kinda a filler chapter *SORRY NOT SORRY*, but don't worry. There'll be more action in the next chapter. ;)**

**I'll say a bit more tomorrow, cause right now it's like midnight(some people on this site are crazy and stay up till like 5 am. I wouldn't even survive on little sleep like that lol) and I have to get up early in the morning. (WHY DOES CHURCH HAVE TO START SO EARLY?)**

**So I'll say more tomorrow.**

**sleep for me now**

**~Arrow 3**

_**In the morning but its really the afternoon~**_

***dramatic intro music***

**HEY HEY HEYYYYYYYYY AWESOME PEOPLE**

***crickets***

**Crap I scared them away…**

**I think I need to use the rocket launchers next time…**

**Well i kinda already covered some stuff from last night, but I'll respond to my TWO reviews.**

_**percyjacksonfanfreak: **_**Yay! Thank you so much for the compliment! And DUH of course its going to be Percabeth! If it wasnt then the world as we know it would end…**

***stares off mysteriously into the distance***

_**I Am Definitely Jeff Bridges: **_**Thank you so much for reviewing! YOU WERE MY FIRST REVIEWER AND WILL FOREVER BE HONORED! *gives medal of awesomeness to you* **

**And so because i think my ANs are getting longer than my chapters, ill shut up now.**

**Perachel Shippers: Phew! We thought you never would!**

**Me: Who the heck are you?**

**Perachel shippers: We sabotage all Percabeth stories because Perachel should've been canon. **

**Me: what did you say**

**Perachel shippers: That Perachel is canon.**

***The following scenes are too violent to be shown- written? -on this AN, because it involves Arrow and Perachel shippers having a...cat fight and using some words, which Jesus is having a hard time deciding if He should swoop down from Heaven and stop Arrow from cussing the Perachel shippers out, or continue to cheer on Arrow (because obviously Jesus ships Percabeth. Many Christian people have gone to Hell because they were Perachel shippers.) Eventually Jesus decides to swoop down and continue to cheer on Arrow, before God the Father shows up and stops everything, and now Jesus and Arrow are on time out.***

**Everyone: …**

**Me: Well that was awkward.**

**Perchel shippers: We think-**

**Me: NOBODY CARES WHAT YOU THINK**

**I hope I was able to make you guys laugh a bit with that! (But seriously that is how I would react)(Hey that rhymed! lol). **

**And I'll go ahead and wrap it up. If you guys have any constructive criticism, PLEASE GIVE IT TO ME. I really want to know how I can be better! Thank you so much and have an awesome day! **

**AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

***peeks out from rock I've been hiding under***

**Hey guys…**

***ducks behind rock as daggers and pitchforks sail through the air***

**Ok, I know, I know how long I've been gone and i'M sO sOrRy!**

**I had a serious case of writer's block, but because of my WONDERFUL reviewers, I put on my big girl pants and got writing!**

**Also HAPPY APRIL FOOLS DAY! No, this chapter is not a prank, but my dad got me good earlier this morning. He did the old 'wallpaper screenshot' thing on my computer. I was so confused, and it was hilarious when I realized what happened. **

**Anyway-**

**AJF;ALDKSFJ;LHGJJ;LSDKFHGOINDSLK!**

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**I GOT EIGHT MORE FAVORITES, SEVEN MORE FOLLOWS, AND FIVE MORE REVIEWS!**

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YOU GUYS HAVE MADE ME SO HAPPY! **

**Seriously, y'all were the inspiration and motivation to drive that writers block away! Thank you so much to everyone who has followed, favorited, and reviewed! You guys mean so much to me!**

**Okay, this is getting long, so here are the responses to the reviews:**

_**HaikuHippo: **_**Omg, I love your name! Aw, thank you! **

_**Jean Ailurus: **_**Thank you so much! Yeah, I can get a little crazy with my A/Ns. PERCABETH FOR LIFE! Oh yeah, that makes sense with the different time zones. Thank you so much for reviewing! :D**

_**Auralia9514: **_**Hello! Because of wonderful reviewers like you, I SHALL CONTINUE! Haha, it's good to know that I give 'vibes' with my A/Ns ;). Coffee is amazing and absolutely one of the best things humans have created along with E.L. Fudges.**

_**Sarcastic Snark: **_**AHHHH! OH MY GOODNESS I WAS SO HAPPY WHEN I SAW THAT YOU REVIEWED! I've heard about your stories from so many other authors! Thank you so much for your kind words! Don't worry, this chapter is (hopefully) better than the others that I've written. Enjoy! ;)**

**Alrighty, that covers reviews. AND NOW, THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

**Perseus Jackson**

The words taunted her on the crisp white paper. She was sure of it. They were egging her on, as if to say, _You can try to forget, but he will always be there. _Why did it have to be _him_? Of all people, it just had to be the one guy she hoped to never see or hear from again.

There was a reason she ignored him. A reason she stopped responding to his texts and calls. A reason she didn't look him in the eye, or do movie nights and sleepovers anymore.

Because if she could distance herself, it would hurt less when it all came crashing down.

_God, this boy was going to tear her apart, one heartstring at a time. _

Annabeth slammed down the clipboard on her desk in frustration. She stood up abruptly, and stalked toward the metal door.

"Woah, Annabeth!" Piper grabbed her friend's arm and turned her around, stopping Annabeth from reaching the door. "Hey, where do you think you're going?"

"To interrogate him," Annabeth said in an empty voice. _Pain can't hurt you if there's nothing to hurt. _"I want to see him squirm when I bring out my knife."

Piper eyebrows raised a bit higher. "Oh really? And what's going to happen when he finds out that _you're_ the feared and mysterious head of our gang? The leader that has the perfect strategies, and a heart of stone? The leader that everyone knows about, but no-one has ever seen?" Piper grabbed Annabeth's shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes. "Look, I know you're upset. I get that you wanna smack him and punch his lights out just as much as you. But we gotta keep the element of surprise here. Okay?"

Annabeth looked down at the floor. She should be more level-headed than this. She shouldn't need Piper to knock some sense into her. She was the General.

_And Generals don't fear, don't run, and don't hide, _she heard her mother's voice say in her head.

Annabeth took a deep breath to reign in her emotions. Now was not the time to get emotional.

"You're right," she said to Piper, nodding her head. She needed to focus. Focus on what's important, like the fact that they had more hostages other than Jackson.

Piper eyed Annabeth warily, before she finally let her shoulders go. "Okay."

Annabeth briskly walked back over to her desk and picked up the clipboard. "How many more hostages are there?" she asked Piper, flipping through the pages and sitting down.

Piper sat back down in her chair as well, and propped her feet up on the desk, earning a glare from Annabeth and choosing to ignore it. "Well, we got three more guys who I'm calling Sparky, Scrawny, and... Gothy," she said while counting off each finger. "Sparky's actually kinda cute. He's got these electric blue eyes, and blonde hair, and this cute little scar on his lip. Not to mention, his jawline…" She sighed wistfully. "_He's beautiful,_" she whispered dreamily, hands clasped together underneath her chin in a classic _I-am-thinking-about-a-dreamy-boy_ way.

Annabeth chuckled internally, and rolled her eyes at her best friend. Piper was such a hopeless romantic. There were often many times when Annabeth walked in and found Piper laying on her bed, with a dopey grin on her face as she read her favorite romance novels. Or Piper was unashamedly ugly crying because, "_Th-they di-didn't kiss!"_, and then she would presume sobbing, while hugging the book tightly to her chest. Or tearing out the pages one by one. Both have equally happened.

She glanced back up at Piper from looking at the papers. "And the other two?" she prodded.

Piper snapped out of her reverie. "Right. Scrawny, he's, well...he's scrawny. He was wearing a tool belt, so he's probably the mechanic for Neptune. He's absolutely terrified of us, especially Thalia. He also fiddles a lot, so I'm thinking he's ADHD like us."

"Gothy- on the other hand -wears all black and doesn't talk, but he is _wickedly_ good with his sword. Took out almost as many as Jackson," she said, inspecting her nails.

Annabeth examined each of their pictures. Piper was right about Sparky- he had blonde hair, electric blue eyes, and a small scar on his upper lip. Scrawny had elvish features, unruly dark hair, and an impish grin, and Gothy had long black hair (she could tell he needed a haircut), olive skin, and dark circles underneath his eyes. She could tell that they were all fighters (minus the elf boy) by the scars they had, and the angry look in their eyes, and the permanent scowels on their face. Scrawny looked like the jokester of the group with his lopsided smile and confident but relaxed posture. He was probably flirting with the girls taking his picture.

Boys these days.

"What should we do with them?" Piper asked. "Can I interrogate them?"

"No," Annabeth said flatly. "I will."

Piper gave Annabeth a look. "Beth, we talked about this. No one can-"

"Just these three. You can take care of Jackson."

"But they'll-"

"Keep them in separate rooms when I'm done with them. They can't come up with a plan to escape if they're in separate rooms."

"But Annabeth-"

"Piper," Annabeth cut her off again. "I'm going to do this. They can't tell Jackson if they don't even know who I am. I won't tell them my name, and we both know that I'm the best interrogator out of the both of us. I'm doing it." What she didn't tell Piper, was because she couldn't interrogate Jackson, this was the next best thing. They were all probably good friends, brothers in arms. And she wanted to see them cower in her shadow.

Piper seemed to sense that there was no arguing with the General, but she still looked like she wanted to protest as she said, "Fine. Just make sure you're careful. Okay?"

Annabeth gave her a confident smile as she said, "I'll be fine. I've dealt with worse."

Piper smiled, although there was still a look of worry in her eyes as she walked out.

Annabeth looked at the pictures of the captives again.

_Sparky, Scrawny, and Gothy, prepare to meet your doom. _

* * *

Jason paced the room, trying to stay calm. He could feel a lump forming on his head from where he had been knocked out. He had woken up alone in a small room with stark white walls, a mattress, and a glass of water on the floor. The door was locked, and didn't even have a handle. He had no idea how long he had been out, and all he remembered was that he had been scouting an area of land downtown with Percy, Leo, and Nico, and they'd come upon an abandoned building.

Or so they thought.

One minute they heard the snap of a twig, and the next minute they were surrounded by seven or eight girls. He couldn't count all of them, because he had been knocked out too quickly.

Now, he was stuck in a room with no weapons, no way out, and no idea if Percy, Leo, and Nico were alive. Judging by his circumstance, he guessed that they didn't get away in time, and that they had to be in this facility as well, either alive or dead.

Jason heard the door opening, and looked up. A girl with choppy brown hair pulled into a braid, caramel colored skin, and kaleidoscopic eyes walked in followed by another girl with frizzy, bright red hair, ivy green eyes, and freckles dotting her face and neck. The girl with red hair was shorter, but she had a fire in her eyes that made him take a step back as she walked forward with a pair of handcuffs.

He didn't struggle -why? Jason didn't know why- as she cuffed his hand behind his back and pushed him toward the door and the brown-haired girl. "Follow me. The General wants to speak with you," she said in the most melodic voice he had ever heard.

He silently followed her out into a hall, and leaning against the opposite wall was Nico and Leo, being watched by two more girls. But Percy wasn't with them.

Leo's eyes lit up when he saw Jason. "Jase! You're not dead!" he exclaimed, trying to walk over to Jason, but a girl with short and choppy black hair and very dark eyeliner grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him back into the wall.

"I said against the wall, scum!" she said, and Leo shrunk back. But he still gave Jason a cheeky grin as Jason lined up with them as well. Nico couldn't have looked more bored standing there.

"Thalia, don't push him," the girl with kaleidoscopic eyes said, giving the girl Jason assumed to be Thalia a glare.

"Piper, he's my charge. I can push him if I want."

"Doesn't matter," the girl- er, Piper said. "I'm higher ranked than you, so you gotta listen to me."

Thalia muttered some colorful words under her breath as she stepped back, along with something along the lines of 'General's bestie' and 'can go die in a hole'.

Piper looked at each of the boys and said, "Sparky, Scrawny, and Gothy," -_Was she talking to them?- _"Follow me. Rachel-" Piper nodded to the frizzy red haired girl, "Reyna-" she looked at the girl guarding Nico with long chocolate hair and dark almond eyes, "and Thalia are allowed to hurt you if you try to run away, or fight. I suggest that you don't even speak unless spoken to. Are we understood?" All three boys nodded silently, and each girl grabbed a boy by the arm and walked with them, with Piper leading the front.

They walked silently, until Leo whispered to Thalia, "Could you loosen up a little? You're holding me pretty tight."

Thalia glared daggers at him, then tightened her hand more. "After having to listen to you crack bad jokes to yourself for over an hour? No," she said, and they kept walking.

After many twists and turns in the metal corridors, they came to a metal door with the word 'General' on the front. Piper knocked on the door, and a voice inside said, "Come in."

Jason frowned as he felt his handcuffs unlocking, and he rubbed his wrists while watching Rachel put them on her belt loop. Judging by the clicks coming from behind them, Leo and Nico were getting their handcuffs taken off too.

Piper opened the door, and Rachel pushed him and Nico inside.

"So...you're letting us go?" Leo asked, rubbing his wrists.

Thalia snorted. "You wish." She pushed Leo in with Jason and Nico.

Piper closed the door, and she told the boys to line up against the opposite wall of a desk with three chairs in front of it. "General, the hostages are here," she said, though Jason was confused about who she was talking to. Then, a white door which he had not noticed before opened, and a girl- who Jason assumed to be the General -walked in. She looked like a regular California girl with tan skin and curly blonde hair pulled back into a pony-tail, but she had stormy grey eyes that seemed to stare into his very soul, and that corrupted the picture. She wore no armor -only a gray t-shirt and jeans. If she did not have a gun at her side, she would have looked like a normal teenager.

She sat at the desk and examined each of the boys with her calculating glance. "Thank you Lieutenant," she said, without even glancing at Piper. "I'll take it from here."

Piper gave the boys one last look before walking out and closing the door behind her.

The General looked at Leo, Jason, and Nico, and said with a cold smile,"Gentlemen, welcome." She gestured to the chairs in front of her. "Please, have a seat."

* * *

**A/N: **

**And there you have it! Almost 2,000 words! wiTH a cLiFfY!**

**What do you think's gonna happen?**

**Make sure to leave a review! They are the inspiration that help vanquish the evil Writers Block!**

**Thank you so much for reading and have an AWESOMETASTIC day!**

**-Arrow *insert heart emoticon cause ff is being weird***


End file.
